


How I Met My Best Friend

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [6]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Talking to animals, five years old.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Taking place when Jackie is four maybe five years old, a family comes in hoping to move in to the small town of Burgess. This family has a little girl by the name of Sarah. She and Jackie hit off right away,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tiger shown that Jackie is making, is actually a reference to a character in TheShapeshifter100's story. It's a series called Human Order of The Guardians, it's on fanfiction.net and DeviantArt.com so check it out.   
> A/N Ok in this fic Sarah is around 5 and Jackie is 4 years old and it takes place in the summer before Kindergarten.   
> Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN.

**How She Met My Best Friend**

_A girl with white hair sat alone in her room, A window was placed high above her close to the ceiling and it was closed up tight. Fans everywhere were blowing heavily as the girl sat at a desk that was pushed up against the wall_ _. A book was lying open to a picture of a tiger. The girl was constantly looking at the book as beside it an icey tiger slowly started to take form. She was not using any tools and the ice seemed to appear from nowhere as she slowly moved her hands around the slowly forming tiger._

_"_ _Jackie" A female voice said as a woman with blonde hair entered the room in her hand was a plate of sandwiches. "I thought it was time you had lunch."_

_Jackie turned holding out the tiger she had just created in the palm of her hand. "What do you think momma?"_

_The woman put a hand to her chest as she smiled in appreciation. "That is quite amazing." The woman said._

_Another woman with brown hair that was greying in a few places entered at that moment and the blond haired woman quickly slipped the tiger into her back pocket. "Hey Mom" The blonde haired woman said._

_Jackie looked distraught at having her creation hidden but said nothing about it._

_"_ _I was thinking of taking my granddaughter to a movie today, would that be alright with you?"_

_The blonde woman looked at her daughter for a moment. "Umm, It's a little to hot outside isn't it?"_

_"_ _She'll be in an air conditioned theater, Sophie, your daughter will be fine, she's been in this basement too long."_

_"_ _You remember the last time she was outside when it was this hot outside?" Sophie said a hand on her hips. "She hadn't been outside for more then two minutes before she fainted."_

_The woman looked at her angrily. "I've asked you to take her to the doctor, but you refuse, why is that? Whatever is wrong with her could be cleared up, if you would just take my advice."_

_"There is_ nothing _**wrong** with my daughter!" Sophie yelled before turning look behind her; she saw Jackie looking up at them her eyes wide and sad._

_Sophie sighed and reigned in her anger. "Let's not discuss this here mom, please."_

_Her mother sighed and shook her head and walked out of the room._

_She turned and knelt by her daughter removing the icy tiger from her pocket as she did so. "I'm sorry Jackie, we shouldn't have yelled in front of you"_

_"_ _Why can't you tell grandmamma?" Jackie whispered. "Why can't she know?"_

_Sophie pushed a strand of hair behind Jackie's ear. "Your grandmother never believed in Jack Frost, if I tell her Jack Frost is your father, she may think I was lying."_

_"_ _I could show her my powers?" Jackie asked looking hopeful._

_Sophie smiled sadly. "Your grandmother loves you very much Jackie, but if you were to show her your powers…"_

_Jackie looked down. "She might fear me."_

_Sophie nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetie."_

_Jackie smiled though it appeared sad. "It's ok momma I know you're trying to keep my safe."_

_Sophie stared at Jackie and put a hand to Jackie's cheek. "I'm sorry" She told the young girl. "Hopefully soon we can move out and you won't have to hide who you are as much."_

_Sophie gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "It's supposed to cool down next week, Maybe you can go outside then." Sophie said._

_Jackie nodded her head slowly a sad smile still on her face. "Yes Momma I would love that."_

* * *

Hundreds of miles away a girl with jet black hair and green eyes awoke blinking her eyes in confusion at the strange dream she had just encountered.

She slowly climbed out of bed and left her room to talk to daddy. When she walked out of her room to her mommy and daddy's room she could hear the voices of her parents arguing.

"You want to uproot this entire family, because of a dream?"

"This was not an ordinary dream, Jessica, this was from the man in the moon." She hear her father say.

Sarah's eyes widened when she heard that. _'The man in the moon?'_ She thought her body tingling with excitement.

She knocked on the door, and the door opened by itself as a way to tell her to come in.

"Yes Sarah, what is it?" Her father, a man with short brown hair and green eyes asked her.

"I had a dream" Sarah said.

Her father shared a look with her mother that the girl only five years old couldn't understand.

Her father turned back his face hard to read in the dark room. " Tell me about this dream" He told her.

Sarah ran forward and climbed onto the bed. She told of the dream of how she saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes who was using ice powers like Jack Frost. Who felt so sad at having to hide her powers.

"She needs a friend Daddy" She said.

Her father turned to her mother. "Both Sarah and I had the same dream that's not a coincidence."

Jessica sighed. "Ok, Ok, how about before we actually pack up and move we actually check out the town first, see the girl the moon evidently wants us to meet."

Sarah nodded enthusiastically her entire body still feeling charged at having been sent a dream from the man in the moon. "Ok momma." She said barely contained excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Sarah finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own

On Saturday the Jessup's all climbed into the car and headed out to Burgess. It was relatively cool that day, the sun was behind clouds that looked grey and the wind itself was making the day feel more like early spring as opposed to mid summer.

"Where would we find this girl?" Sarah's mother asked. To her mother's credit her mother didn't sound impatient or eager to leave, she just curious and worried.

"It is cool out" Their father said. "Perhaps it's cool enough for Jackie to be outside today." It wasn't like they could knock door to door and ask if a girl with powers over ice and snow lived there so the only way to find her was to just walk around and hope for the best.

Sarah looked towards the park and ran straight toward it. Her parents looked at each other a knowing smile on either of their lips as they followed Sarah.

Sarah started to look around the park, knowing better then to call out a girls name she had only heard in a dream. She started to look for the girl, but couldn't find a girl that matched the description of the girl she had seen in her dream.

She started to turn around to leave when she saw a little girl sitting in the park playing by herself. Her hair was brown and she was wearing a white long sleeved sweater with blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was just staring at the other children with a hopeful, yet fearful look on her face. Just behind her was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes _that looked exactly like the woman she had seen in her dream._

Sarah ran toward the girl and she notice that as she ran towards the girl, the girls hair and eyes changed from brown to white and blue.

"Hi" She said to the young girl. "I'm Sarah." Sarah held out her hand for the girl to shake her entire body buzzing with excitement at having found her new friend.

Jackie looked at her mother an almost fearful expression on her face.

Her mother pushed her forward a little. "Go ahead Jackie" The woman said smiling.

"Hi" The girl said not taking the girls hand. "I'm Jackie Bennett."

Sarah slowly dropped her hand her feeling of awkwardness lasted only a minute before she started to speak. "Want to play with me?"

Jackie turned to look at her mother looking lost and confused.

Her mother sighed. "It's Ok Jackie, you can play."

Jackie smiled tentatively at Sarah. "Yeah I'd like that."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day playing together. Their parents watched with slightly amused expressions on their face as the two girls had fun together.

"Where's your daddy?" Sarah asked Jackie as they played.

The weather seemed to get colder with those words. "I don't know, I've never met him."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise. "You never met you daddy?" _Does she even know she has the best daddy in the whole world?_ Sarah wondered.

Sarah didn't mention that she knew who Jackie was, her father ad been adamant that Jackie tell her that himself, because finding out that the man in the moon sent them might just worry the child even more, and that was not something anyone wanted.

"Want to see a magic trick?" Sarah asked eager to make this girl her new friend.

Jackie tilted her head to the side confused.

Sarah laughed and pulled her to edge of the of the park where ants were scurrying around.

Jackie's look of confusion just deepened when Sarah sat down cross-legged and picked up an ant; it started crawling up and down her arm trying to get away.

 _"_ _Hello what's your name?"_ Sarah asked the animal in its native tongue.

The ant paused in its escape attempt and turned to face Sarah. " _You can speak my language?"_

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"I can talk to ants" Sarah said. "I'm learning more but ants are the only animals that I'm completely fluent in."

Jackie looked at her suspiciously. "Prove it"

Sarah smiled and turned to the ant. " _My friend doesn't believe; can you walk to her and dance?"_

The ant nodded and turned and walked away.

"I told the ant to dance for you" Sarah said. "So hold out your hand."

Jackie just sighed and held out her hand immediately the ant jumped on her hand and started to dance a strange little six legged dance. Sarah didn't know how to describe it but it couldn't have been mistaken for anything else.

Jackie started to laugh at seeing this small animal dance around in her palm.

 _"_ _Ok, Ok, you can stop if you want"_ Sarah said. The ant immediately stopped and went back to work.

"Can you speak to another animal?" Jackie asked curious.

Sarah shrugged. "Not as fluently" She said.

Jackie looked slightly crestfallen. "That's too bad" She said.

"Eventually," Sarah started. "I'll be able to do the entire animal kingdom, but for know ants are all I can do."

Jackie laughed happily.

"What about you?" Sarah asked changing the topic. "Do you have any special abilities?"

Jackie seemed to hunch inward. "I shouldn't, momma would be upset."

Sarah looked to Sophie and back to Jackie. "Please? It can't be any stranger then mine."

Jackie sighed and held out her hand and a snowball appeared in her hand.

Sarah's eyes widened and she giggled. "Yay!" Sarah said clapping. "My brother and I aren't the only ones."

"Your brother?" Jackie asked.

"He's learning spells and magic, I'm learning languages" Sarah said. "I broke like a bajillion rules today, by showing you, but I had a feeling about you, I'm so glad I was right, nice hair by the way."

Jackie's eyes widened. "You… can see my hair color?"

Sarah looked at her. "Yeah, white right?"

"Only my momma and uncle Jamie can see my hair." Jackie said simply.

"And now me." Sarah said happily.

"Jackie, it's time to go home." Sophie said coming foreword and pulling Jackie to her feet.

"Mommy Sarah can see my hair!" Jackie said happily. "And she can speak to ants, she's different, like me!"

Sophie started at Sarah for a moment. "Is that so?"

Sarah nodded. "My dad can speak more" He said waving to her father.

"Sarah that's enough" Her father said as her family came over, "I believe it's best we take this conversation to a more private area."

Sophie looked at Sarah's father suspiciously. "Your not going into my house" She said. "But come on, I know of a place where we won't be paid any attention too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem a little bit forced however Sarah has maybe a day to cement everything before they decide to move which is why Sarah's so eager to show off. Besides she's five; five year olds are notorious for speaking without any filters.   
> If you have any questions please feel free to leave them in a review.   
> And even if you have no questions please leave a review anyway telling me how you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie takes them to a place where they can talk without being listened too.

"I thought you'd take us to place less crowded" Sarah's father said staring at the McDonalds completely unimpressed with Sophie's decision.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys read Harry Potter? The less crowded and noisy a place is the more chance we have of being seen and heard, for all anyone here thinks we're just two families meeting to have some fun with our kids."

The father appraised her with his eyebrow raised. "I hadn't thought of that" He admitted.

Sophie nodded and bit her tongue so as not to give a sarcastic response.

She picked up her daughter and slowly made her way to the line.

"I can take the kids" The mother of the family Sophie had brought spoke up, "So you and my husband can talk."

Sophie shook her head. "No offence, but I don't even know your name."

"I'm Jessica" She said softly her eyes trailing the little girls figure. Sarah noticed the motion and pulled down on her mother's sleeve. Jessica picked up her daughter and Sarah whispered in her ear.

Jessica closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again her eyes widening when she looked at her daughter again. The moment terrified Sophie and she found her hold on Jackie tightening slightly.

"Momma" Jackie complained. Sophie lessened her grip slightly.

"Overprotective?" Jessica asked smiling slightly.

"Can you blame me?" Sophie asked.

Jessica shook her head. "I'm the same" She told her mother. "Every time I take the kids out to play I'm always terrified that they my neighbours will see that their _different_ " Jessica said the last voice a whisper. The area around them was so loud that Sophie had to strain her ears so as to hear them.

"You at least have your husbands help" Sophie accused.

Jessica shook her head. "He's an archeologist, so he's away a lot."

Sophie's heart constricted at that. "I'm sorry" She said.

Jessica waved her hand away. "It's fine, really, he contacts regularly on the web cam so, I always have his support, even when he's on a completely different continent."

"Lucky" Sophie said but said no more about it as Jackie was still within her earshot.

Slowly they made their way to the front of the line Sophie ordered ice cream for her daughter and herself. While Jessica's family ordered pancakes. (It was still before noon).

Slowly they found themselves at a table near the Ronald McDonalds play area.

"Mommy can me and Jackie play?" Sarah asked bouncing in her seat.

"After you eat, Sarah" Jessica stated.

Sarah pouted but then stuffed the pancakes into her mouth as quickly as possible before swallowing. Jackie was just happily enjoying eating her ice-cream when Sarah was done. When Sarah was done she started to pull Jackie from her seat to play in the play room at McDonalds. After a few moments Jessica pushed her son to go play as well.

Sophie allowed it, the play room was designed in such a way that she could see Jackie from every angle.

She turned her attention to the mother, and father of Sarah and Jonathon.

"Ok, who are you and why the heck should I trust you?" Sophie said.

"I'm Nicholas Jessup and this is my wife Jessica" The father said. "And we were sent here by the man in the moon."

Sophie's eyes widened and she leaned forward. "The man in the moon?"

"That is correct" Nicholas stated nodding at her. "My wife, son, daughter and I have been asked by the man in the moon to come here so my little girl could befriend yours."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't your average run of the mill family, Sophie."

Sophie's eyes widened and she leaned back away from them for a moment she had never revealed her name to them. "Who _are_ you?" Sophie asked them.

Nicholas smiled slightly and told Sophie everything about himself. Telling about how he learned magic at a young age and when he turned 18 he left the town to head to America where he Jessica and a few years later after that he married her. Her eyes widened when she realised that the man in front of her was a lot like Jackie then one would believe at first glance.

And if where he said he had been born and raised was true and if it _did_ exist... than perhaps he could be of more help then even Sophie could...

Sophie narrowed her eyes at the couple she had just met squashing the hope before it could grow to big. "You expect me to believe that you came all the way to Burgess from wherever the hell you lived so you could befriend my daughter?"

"Manhattan" Jessica stated. "And we know it's sounds crazy, but it's true"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Why would you uproot your entire family for mine? I understand that she's the daughter of Jack Frost but…" Sophie's eyes widened as her mind came up with horrible scenarios.

"No, please, don't take my baby away please"

"Peace Sophie" Nicholas said holding his hand in the air and immediately Sophie felt a calm spread over her entire body. "To remove a child from a loving parent would be a cruelty we would never dole out to any child, least of all a child who would freeze us before we made it out of Burgess."

Sophie couldn't help but smile at that. "Then, what are you proposing?"

"Today we only arrived to find the child, only to see if the young girl existed, and now that we know and our daughter has established a connection with the girl, we can now make arrangements to move here."

At Sophie's hesitance Nicholas sighed. "Your daughter is a very secretive and cautious girl – Not that that's a bad thing" He interjected when Sophie's gaze at him darkened considerably. "-But she needs a friend who knows about her, and can help bring her out of our shell."

Sophie looked away in truth they did seem like a kind and well meaning family. It was only the father that was putting her on edge, the gaze he gave her as though he was able to see right through her made her uncomfortable.

Sophie looked down. "If your family of four moved here it's not as if I could stop your daughter from hanging out with mine" She said finally her eyes then locked on Jackie's countenance and for the first time in a long time Jackie was playing and laughing and _smiling_ with a child her age.

Sophie smiled a little at the sight. She turned back to parents she had just met. "Your daughter in a few hours has done what I have spent months trying to do."

Both Jessica and Nicholas turned to see Jackie and Sarah playing with each other.

"Sarah has a way of making people feel safe." Nicholas said. "She has a pathological need to help people and when she received word that a girl hear might need a friend, she jumped at the chance."

Sophie smiled at that and nodded before standing up. "My mother will be expecting me and my daughter home" Sophie said. "So unfortunately my daughter and I will have to go now."

Nicholas nodded in understanding. "Very well" He told her handing her a slip of paper. "Call should you wish for any more information."

Sophie nodded and walked in to the playroom get her daughter.

"Jaqueline it's time to go" Sophie said.

"But mommy, I was having fun" Jackie said her lower lip jutting out in a very cute pout.

"I know sweetie by your grandmother's expecting us home soon"

Jackie sighed and lowered her head. "Ok" Sounding and looking so sad that it almost Sophie's heart break.

"Don't worry Jackie" Sarah said "You'll see me again"

"And her father gave me their number so you can call whenever you want" Sophie said.

Jackie smiled again at that. "Yay!" She said clapping.

Sophie took her daughters hand with a wave goodbye at Sarah and the rest of the Jessup's they walked out of the restaurant together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah how much of that did you guys understand? I sort of purposefully made it vague because here your only seeing it through Sophie's eyes so the Jessup family's can come off as strange. For example Jessica closing her eyes and then opening them after Sarah was whispering in her ear. Sarah could tell that Jessica was having trouble seeing Jackie's real form, so she told Jessica to believe that Jackie was the child of Jack frost; seconds later Jessica opened her eyes to a white haired, blued eyed girl, but since it's from Sophie's perspective, Sophie doesn't know that.


	4. Add On - The moon speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie talks to the moon asking for help

Sophie had just finished putting Jackie to bed and was lying on the couch waiting for sleep to come.

She had flipped through the channels on the television but quickly shut the TV off when she found nothing of interest on.

Well that wasn't true, a new episode of her favorite TV Show was on, and she had been looking forward to seeing if Kendra would survive the stabbing she had received or if she would die. But the events of that day had left her feeling confused and worried, and she found herself unable to lose herself in the show.

She had called Jamie asking for advice but Jamie had been busy with the picture he was helping make. He was currently working under the biggest director of the age he didn't have time deal with something that probably wasn't even something.

She sat up on the couch and put a hand to her head raking her fingers through her blonde hair.

She looked to the moon. The father of the family has said that the man in the moon had told him to come. She had always known and believed in the Man in the Moon, though he had never spoken to her before. She never thought herself special enough for the moon to speak to her, and in all honesty for as long as she could remember she never had much interest in having the man in the moon speak to her, she was just content in just knowing that it was their silently watching over them.

She stood and moved to the window, opening and letting the cool wash over her, immediately the cool air had a calming effect on her.

"Are they telling the truth?" She asked the moon hating herself for being so suspicious. She wouldn't have bothered to open her mouth to ask, but she needed to know the truth, she needed to know if her daughter would be safe with the Jessup's.

The only sound she heard were the crickets chirping in the grass. She waited for a few minutes not exactly sure what she was waiting for before shaking her and turning away from the window.

 _"_ _They are"_ Sophie heard in her mind, it was low as though the man was only whispering but still there was no denying that someone had been talking to her. Her eyes widened and she turned back to the window, smiling. Her fears and insecurities already disappearing at the sound of the Man in the Moon talking back to her.

"Thank you." She told the moon before closing the window and going off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah how much of that did you guys understand? I sort of purposefully made it vague because here your only seeing it through Sophie's eyes so the Jessup family's can come off as strange. For example Jessica closing her eyes and then opening them after Sarah was whispering in her ear. Sarah could tell that Jessica was having trouble seeing Jackie's real form, so she told Jessica to believe that Jackie was the child of Jack frost; seconds later Jessica opened her eyes to a white haired, blued eyed girl, but since it's from Sophie's perspective, Sophie doesn't know that.


End file.
